The Truth
by THORina2245
Summary: What happens when Jane befriends a brown haired boy and starts to form feelings for him? Will her dad's buisness get in the way and why was Jack sent to protect her?
1. Jane

Another day of school dawned on Jane as she awoke from her warm, cosy bed. Hugging the covers tighter for a moment, Jane threw them off and quickly jumped out of the bed. Tip toeing to her wardrobe, she pulled on her gowned and walked slowly down the stairs.

Putting some bread in the toaster, Jane scanned the garden. Watching the birds fly by, landing on the bird feeder. Robins… winter just ending there seemed to be a lot more of them around.

Jane loved winter, well to be fair she loved all seasons. Summer and winter were her favourites as they were complete opposites and the fact that her birthday was June thirtieth… the middle of the hot season. And winter, as it belonged to her favourite character… Jack Frost.

When Jane was twelve, she would always make up scenarios at bed time. Imagining the snow ball fights she would have with him, the awesome friendship they would have created but as she grew older, her scenarios were now shared for her little sister, Kayla.

"I think you should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Kayla would say while playing with her thumbs and looking down, her sweet voice filling the air.

The bread popped out of the toaster causing Jane to snap out of her thoughts and jump at the sudden noise.

She spread some butter on and squeezed the honey from the bottle that she would buy from the shops on Fridays.

Jane snuck back up stairs and peeped into her little sister's room. Lying on the bed, with a teddy bear held close to her chest was Kayla. Fast asleep, her brown hair covering most of the pillow resembling Jane's although Jane's was a lot longer, reaching her lower back whereas Kayla's only just reached under her shoulders.

The sisters shared unbelievably similar features. Same long brown hair, big brown eyes, slim figure… their faces held the same shape and both had a cute button nose, decorated with faint freckles which shown brightly in the summer.

Jane walked back to her room, finishing her toast, she got washed and changed for school. Realising how late she was she quickly looked in the mirror at her tight jeans which her mother hated for the designed rips, her plain navy T-shirt and purple leather jacket. She threw her bag over her shoulder and quietly stepped in her purple tie dye converses and made her way to Kayla's room.

Leaning over and kissing her on the forehead she whispered good bye and told her that she was leaving for school.

Jane didn't like the thought of leaving her five year old sister home alone but since her parents were away somewhere in Ibiza and couldn't be bothered to pay for a nanny, Jane had no option but to leave her in bed all day and cook some food for Kayla later on.

Jane stepped into her dark blue jeep and turned on the ignition, waiting for the engine to heat up, she looked in the rear view mirror and noticed her hair was down, hating it like that and forgetting to pick up a hair band she grabbed a pencil from her bag and wrapped her hair up in a messy bun, sticking the pencil in it to keep it in place.

She looked in the mirror again to adjust her make-up, wiping off any smudges of mascara or eye liner. Coming out of the drive way she turned on the radio listening to the first song that came on.

_Ellie Goulding Anything could happen _

Not living that far from her school the song came to an end and so did her drumming on the steering wheel. Parking in her normal space, she locked the car and walked into her school, making her way to her first class but instead bumping into her best friend on the way.

"JANE!" Natalie called, although being directly in front of her.

"NATALIE!" Jane mocked sarcastically, but twice as loud to deafen her friend for annoying her.

"What's our first lesson again?" Natalie asked, this question always being the conversation opener in the mornings.

"Don't you ever know?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Jane snorted and led Natalie to their Geography lesson.

Entering the class room, they took their normal seats next to one another.

The class room tables were like no other, all holding a maximum of two people but instead of putting theses tables together and forming rows, Mr Cladford had them put individually around the room, still kind of forming rows but with a more uncomfortable feeling.

Jane and Natalie sat in the middle row, second table to the left. Unpacking they noticed their other close friend Lydia sat on the end table next to them. Unlike Jane and Natalie who had quite dark hair, Jane being brunette and Natalie having a mixture of dark blonde and brown, Lydia had bright blonde hair… almost bleached, which is mostly how Jane and Natalie would spot her in the corridors.

"_Ah there she is, see the white bun in front of Mr Jeffries?" _Jane would say, more than often.

Jane sat down in her seat, being closest to Lydia, she started to chat while Natalie pulled a few more things out.

"Actually, Natalie would you mind moving over next to Lydia. We have a new student coming in and I would rather like him to sit next to someone with a good influence on work." Mr Cladford called.

Natalie huffed, and whispered to Jane as she grabbed all her things back up in her arms.

"Yes I would bloody mind!"

"Be quiet or he'll hear you, doosh bag!"

"Smart ass, see… your stupid good behaviour always affects us." Natalie stated sarcastically as they teased each other.

Jane gasped dramatically while Lydia laughed.

"Oh just shut up and move." Jane said while shaking her head.

Just as Natalie sat down, a boy walked into the class room. Jane stared open mouthed at the new guy… _surely that isn't the s__tudent sir was talking about? _Jane thought to herself, recollecting her thoughts and shutting her mouth as Mr Cladford showed him his seat next to Jane.

The boy walked over in his brown jeans and blue shirt, his brown shaggy hair wavering as he walked. He smiled at Jane as he pulled his seat out and started to unpack.

Jane turned her head slowly to Lydia and Natalie with wide eyes only to see them winking disturbingly and not so secretly at Jane. She rolled her eyes and ignored them only to receive giggles which soon turned into coughs as Mr Cladford turned around.

Jane started writing notes in her book but was interrupted when a _p__sst_ sound was heard calling her. She turned her head to see Natalie.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" She whispered.

Jane rubbed her eyes with one hand while trying not to smile at Natalie's poor organisation skills.

Jane searched her pencil case but couldn't find one.

"Oh take mine." Jane said while remembering she had the spare pencil in her hair.

She passed the one she was using to Natalie while reaching for her hair.

"But what are you going to…. Oh ok." Natalie said interrupting herself.

Jane caught a glimpse of the new boy staring at her as she let her hair fall, when she turned to look at him he quickly looked back at his book.

"So what's your name?" Jane asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh- Jack… and yours?" He said, suddenly relaxing to the situation.

"Jane."

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it, I know the beginning was long but now Jack's come in sooo…. **

**Please tell me what you thought so far.**


	2. Kayla's Judgment

Once the lesson was over, Jack said goodbye and made way for his next lesson swinging his ruck sack over his shoulder.

Jane soon followed but was tackled by Lydia and Natalie.

"Well…" they both said with a raise of the eyebrow.

Jane rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"God he has a good ass…" Lydia sighed as all three girls eyes landed on Jack's jeans as he walked a few feet in front of them.

Jane nudged them both, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Will you two stop?" Jane said while giving a light chuckle.

"Oh no honey… you are not pushing this one away!" Natalie said. Letting go of her arm and strutting over to Jack.

"NATALIE!" Jane hissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Natalie walked straight up to Jack and started walking backwards in front of him, talking all the way.

Jack seemed shocked at first but then uttered a light chuckle at something Natalie said.

Jane tried listening in as she gave Natalie a death threat glare.

Natalie walked away from Jack and carried on down the hall and to Jane's surprise Jack swiftly turned around and walked straight up to her.

"Annnnd I'm gonna go." Lydia mumbled as she caught up with Natalie.

"Sooo." Jack said while walking along side Jane.

"What did she say." Jane spat out catching Jack off guard.

"Oh you know… just that you have a MAJOR crush on me and that I should ask you out." Jack said teasingly.

"WHAT!" Jane said, catching sight of Lydia and Natalie running away giggling.

"I'm joking … I'm joking." Jack said while laughing. "No she just said that it's been a long time since Jane's had a friend that's a guy and that you might act a bit strange since it's been so long, that's all."

"That's all…" Jane asked warningly with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, so friends…" Jack asked while holding out his hand.

"Friends…" Jane nodded while shaking his hand.

A few weeks had passed and Jane's parents were still in Ibiza. It was the weekend and Jane was cooking for Kayla, her favourite… fried eggs.

"You know these aren't good for you." Jane taunted.

"You know that boy's gonna be here soon."

"And… what about it." Jane felt a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"You look _ghastly_." Kayla mimicked her mother's voice.

Jane chuckled and served the fried egg, bread with butter and ketchup on a plate for Rose. Running up stairs, she grabbed her brush and started to style her long brown hair into a messy bun. Eye liner and mascara fixed she cleaned her bedroom up along with the rest of the house.

_Bzzzz bzzzzzz__zz_

The door bell sounded but Jane didn't hear it, Kayla jumped up from her seat and waddled over to the door. Reaching for the handle she opened it a crack.

"And who might you be…" She asked trying to sound posh while putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm, Jack…" Jack said, thinking that he's got the wrong address.

"Does Jane live here?"

"Maybe she does maybe she doesn't."

Jack uttered a little laugh and bent down to her height.

"And how can I find out?"

"Let's see those flowers…" She asked while holding her clammy hand out.

Jack passed her the yellow petunias.

"Close enough…" Kayla said. She looked side to side and signalled Jack to lean in for her to whisper something to him.

"Her favourites are Frangipani flowers…"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Jack said while standing back up on his feet.

Jane giggled from the top of the stairs as she listened in on the conversation.

She jogged down the steps and saw Jack in dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, collar undone and cufflinks missing.

He seemed to be caught off guard by Jane's look, white shorts, flowing purple top decorated by intricate flower designs.

"There beautiful…" Jane said while walking up to Jack as he slowly passed her the flowers, still in a daze.

Kayla giggled as Jane picked her up and rested her on her hip.

"He's very hanthome." Kayla whispered a bit too loudly as Jack blushed and looked to the floor.

Jane giggled at Jack's shyness and invited him in.

He walked in slowly following Jane as she held Kayla in one arm and the flowers in the other.

Leading him into the kitchen/ dining room, Jane grabbed an empty vase and placed the flowers inside, putting some water in as well.

"So you brought the work?" Jane asked still holding Kayla on her hip while leading Jack upstairs.

"What straight away?"

"Well what else can we do?" Jane asked

They reached her bedroom which Jack thought was… well massive.

He hadn't noticed how much money her family must have had… not that it made any difference but he was surprised that she was so nice and generous… not once had she ever mentioned what she had or things that she had gotten or anything like that.

"We could celebrate your birthday…" Jack said while looking around Jane's room, one whole side of her bedroom was used as a book case. The other held a massive window which started from midway up her wall and ended near the ceiling, a bench with cushion as a window sill. Her other wall was painted on by, Jack guessed Kayla, on the left side and Jane on the right. But something about the fourth wall seemed empty… considering the rest were full of something, this one just had a weird kind of illusion painted on it.

"How did you know it was my birthday!" Jane whipped around quickly to face Jack, she had always kept her birthday a secret, only her friends Lydia and Natalie knew as she didn't like the thought of having lots of people around her house or singing her happy birthday because if they found out about the house she lived in then they would most likely use her for it.

"Natalie told me…" Jack said while reaching for something out of his pocket.

"You shouldn't have got me a present." Jane said while putting Kayla down on the bed that stood tall off the ground, tall enough for someone to sit up straight underneath it. Kayla climbed up the little steps and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, admiring the paintings she had drawn before.

"Why not! Were friends aren't we…"

"Yeah but…"

"Be quiet and accept the gift I so thoughtfully made for you." He said while handing her a small box with a blue ribbon around it, the box was black and seemed to have something magical about it.

Jane undid the ribbon and opened it with a gasp.

"What is it! What is it!" Kayla asked excitedly

Jane held from the clasp, a silver chain which held a beautiful locket. The locket was blue but looked like it was made from ice, on the front was an engraved snowflake and somehow was shining brightly.

"You made this!" Jane asked perplexed.

"What… uh-no I meant I bought it, how do you think I could have made that." Jack seemed worried as though he was hiding something but Jane shook it off and hugged him, catching Jack off guard he stiffened but soon hugged her back.

"I love it! Can you put it on me please?" Jane asked as she handed Jack the locket and turned around.

"Uh yeah… sure." Jack said while standing closely behind Jane, he undid the clasp and put it around her neck.

For some reason doing this made Jack flush and Kayla giggle at his shyness.

"Jane you'r embarrassing him!" Kayla said while laughing.

Jane turned around after Jack had done up the clasp and looked him deep in the eyes causing him to blush again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… why?" Jack asked as though his face wasn't burning up.

"Well why you blushing then…" Jane asked accusingly.

"Be quiet…"

**A/N**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought x**


	3. Secrets

The sun had fallen and Jack and Jane were still doing work. Kayla was fast asleep in the other room, not hearing Jane giggling at Jack's jokes.

There was a crash down stairs and Jane's head bolted up. She heard men's voices and quickly ran out of the room, Jack soon followed as he heard the sounds as well.

"No ,no, no not now, Why now?" Jane kept mumbling to herself.

She quickly went into Kayla's bedroom and grabbed her from the bed.

"What are you doing." Kayla bumbled while rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh. You have to be quiet."

Jack was confused as Kayla seemed to know what was going on.

"Jack, quick get back in my room… now!" Jane hissed.

Jack walked quickly back into her room, followed by Jane and Kayla. Jane turned and shut the door, she walked up passed Jack and crawled under the bed, soon followed by Kayla.

"Jane what's going on?"

"People are trying to find my dad again, quick get over here!" Jane whispered.

"Wouldn't it be better if we called the police than hiding under your bed."

"Were not hiding under my bed…" Jane said as she seemed to click something on the wall under her bed and push a large square portion of it open, leading to a tunnel.

"Quick get in!"

Jack ran over to the little door and took Kayla as he crawled in. He could hear the men running up the stairs.

"SHIT!" Jane hissed as she got up and ran over to her dresser.

"JANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME ON!" Jack hissed.

She grabbed a weird wooden box and literally dived into the square hole, shutting the concrete door behind her, they heard the men just open her door and crash things around.

"I thought you said the girls would be here!" One guy shouted.

"They should be, their parents are on holiday and they left them here."

Jane's eyes widened and she pushed Jack further down the concrete tunnel.

"What is this place?" Jack asked as he crawled behind Kayla.

"It's an escape route our father made for us."

"How did he know you would need an escape route?"

"I'll explain it all later, I'm so sorry Jack. I'm so sorry that you had to get involved."

"Hey, hey it's ok, it's fine."

After a few twists and turns, about ten minutes later they found another little door which Kayla pushed open and walked straight through.

Jack got out as well and helped Jane out afterwards. He scanned the new room they had climbed into and the first thing he realised is that there were no windows.

"Why aren't there any windows?"

"Because were underground…"

Jack spun around shocked.

"Look follow me and I'll explain everything, Kayla do the usual."

Kayla walked back to the little door they had just come from and pressed a series of digits that were on the wall next to it, the door slammed shut and a series of mechanical bolts could be heard locking.

Jack raised his eye brows and then followed Jane into another room, the place that they were now staying in seemed fairly big, at least four rooms.

Jane led him down a hall and into another room, which he guessed was her other bedroom.

"Sit down, this is going to be a bit of a shock."

Jack sat down on the bed while Jane stood standing, pacing up and down the room as she tried to find the right choice of words.

"Ok, my dad… he works for a secret agency, that's all I'm _allowed_ to know but, he knew that one day something like this would happen and that we, myself and Kayla, would be in danger. So he trained us, he trained us like no other father would."

Jack was stunned.

"WHAT!" He said a bit angry

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry…" Jane sounded as though she was going to cry. "Please don't be angry with me… please."

"No, no… I'm not angry with you it's just… oh screw it." Jack stood up and gestured for Jane to sit down.

"Ok so, you know Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny?"

Jane was confused as to why he had now chosen, of all times to talk about this.

"Yeah…" Jane said a bit cautiously.

"Well there all real…" Jane was about to interrupt him.

"Look I can prove it…" He reached for something in the back of his pocket and held out a tiny stick. No bigger than the size of a thumb.

"Had you ever wondered what my last name was?"

Jane nodded, as she had looked on Jack's school books for a sir name but never found one.

"Well, my last name is Frost… Jack Frost."

Jane's eyes widened, at first Jack thought it was from surprise but when she leapt on him and tackled him to the floor, he realised that she thought he was joking.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! DO YOU REALLY THINK NOW IS THE TIME TO MAKE JOKES!" Jane screamed while shaking him madly.

Jack struggled to keep hold of the stick but when he got a better grip on it, he tapped the end of it three times on the floor.

A bright white light flashed and the tiny stick had transformed into Jack's staff. His once brown hair had gone back to its normal white and his brown eyes had changed to their magical blue.

Jane let go of his, what use to be shirt, hoodie and grabbed his face. Lifting it off the ground she tilted it to look at his eyes.

"Holy shit…" She whispered. Jack smiled awkwardly as their faces were so close.

A massive smile plastered Jane's lips and she sat back on Jack and lifted his torso into a tight hug.

Jane gave a giggle as she pulled him back to look in his eyes again.

"I had always imagined your eyes being blue, but never like this." She said.

Jack pulled a confused expression.

"Oh when I was little I use to make up scenarios of us being friends…"

Jack's mouth fell agape causing Jane to giggle again.

"Kayla!" Jane shouted "Come here!"

Kayla's feet were heard tapping against the floor as she ran in, her eyes stumbling onto Jack and Jane, she blushed.

"Look who it is…" Jane said with a sweet tone.

"It's Ja…" Kayla fell silent as she walked up to Jack, still sitting on the floor with Jane on his lap and investigated his white hair, picking up locks. She stretched his eyes so she could see.

Jack chuckled as she grabbed his face, feeling the temperature of his skin.

"JACK FROST!" Kayla shouted as she dived on him. Jack let out a moan of the impact but soon chuckled with Jane.

"Yay! Now you two can be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Jane's face dropped and so did Jack's.

"W-what?" Jack asked confused.

Jane's face was now covered with a deep blush.

"Uh-when Kayla was little she use to say that we should be together…"

"I wasn't that small…"

"Wait so if she said that…what two years ago, that would have made you fourteen!"

"Shut it Jack…" Jane said while getting off him and picking up Kayla, allowing Jack to get up as well.


	4. Guardian Angel

**A/N **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**xX Angel Ali Xx- **

**The Training will be coming up soon ;) thank you for your reviews! Made me laugh x**

They had lost track of time and Kayla was becoming tired, Jane put her to sleep in the small room connected to hers and shut the door, it was almost like a suite fitted to Jane's room.

Jane climbed into her bed which was exactly the same as the one from her bedroom in her real house and laid there until she fell asleep.

Jack crept up from underneath Jane's bed where he was supposed to be sleeping and walked over to Kayla's bedroom. Stepping in, he sat on the edge of Kayla's bed, he knew she wasn't asleep yet as he had heard her playing with her toys that must have been left there from before.

"Kayla…"

"Yeah Jack." Kayla said while putting down the toy pony and looking up at Jack who was fiddling with his thumbs.

"D-do you think that Jane likes me…" Jack mumbled shyly, not caring that he was having this conversation with an innocent five year old…

"Yep, she always talked about you..."

"Yeah but that was about us being friends and her imagination…"

"No Jack, I mean she talked about you before she knew you were Jack Frost…" Kayla said sweetly.

Jack smiled, the thought of someone liking him for who he was, was different. People had liked him before because he was Jack Frost… not because of who he really was.

"Jack, she really does like you… so please don't break her." Kayla said tearing up.

"What do you mean…I would never do that." Jack said while stroking a few stray hairs away from Kayla's face.

"It's just, last time she was with a guy… he really hurt her Jack, they were friends and I think he only liked her like that but Jane… she like him more and when she told him, he hurt her."

"I'm not going to do that, I swear. I'll try as hard as I can to put a smile on her face, I'm not going to break her heart… I promise."

"I know you won't Jack, I'm talking about Jane… she thinks too deeply about things." Kayla said sitting up in her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Andrew hurt her, he didn't just hurt her feelings Jack, he hurt her who she was, he changed her Jack." Kayla signalled for Jack to come closer and whispered.

"He made her lose faith in herself…"

Jack leaned back looking hurt, as though it had happened to him.

"She thought that she wasn't good enough for anyone, she stopped eating and stayed away in her room but luckily her friends were there, Lydia and Natalie and they helped her. She still wasn't the same though and instead of thinking of herself, she thinks of me. Always reading me stories before I went to bed, making sure I was happy. I know she didn't want me to be sad, since mummy and daddy are away so long, I didn't get cuddles or stories or sweets and things like that and Jane gave me all those things, that's why I think of her as more than a sister Jack."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows at what Kayla thought of Jane as.

"I think she's my guardian angel…" Kayla whispered.


	5. Under the covers

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Seriously make me happy to read them x And because you've been so nice… here's another chapter **

Those words rung in Jack's mind as he left Kayla's room.

Sure the guardians had sent him to protect Jane but for what purpose? Why did she need protection and from who? Those men that broke into her house?

_Guardian Angel _

Jack's mind mentally clicked as he realised what was going on. She is an Angel… a guardian Angel.

To become a guardian Angel, you don't have to die. You simply earn the right to be one or … are born one, kind of like a demy God.

Jack closed the door and walked quietly over to Jane's bed.

"_So she's going to be the new guardian An__gel?" _Jack thought to himself.

He climbed up the little steps and laid down next to Jane, her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her as she stirred in her sleep.

"Jack… what are you doing?"

"Shhh…shhh. Just go to sleep."

And without the need to ask twice Jane rolled over so she was facing Jack and put her arms around his torso, snuggling up next to him and falling asleep.

Jane couldn't help but smile when Jack climbed up and laid next to her, sure she had feelings for the boy but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

Jane woke to a cold feeling on her back. Opening her eyes she realised that her shirt had ridden up while she was sleeping and Jack's hands were still holding her. She blushed and quickly scrambled to pull down her shirt.

Jack moaned in his sleep, causing Jane to hold back a giggle as he pulled the covers over both their heads trying to stay asleep. He hugged Jane closer like a teddy bear, making her gasp for breath as he held her tightly under the covers.

He loosened his grip and she ex-haled, taking this as an opportunity to get up, Jane unwrapped her arms from Jack and leaned on one hand in an up-right position. Just as Jane was about to crawl away to get breakfast, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Hey!" Jane huffed as she re-arranged her head on the pillow.

"Can't you just stay here?" Jack asked, slowly opening his eyes and inspecting Jane's expression.

"Well I need breakfast…" Jane said as she crossed her arms.

"You can get breakfast later…" Jack muffled through the pillow.

Jane smiled sweetly "And why's that?"

She could see Jack began to blush as he tried to think of an excuse.

"B-because…" But Jack was interrupted before he could think of an answer.

"_And..._what's with sneaking in MY bed when I was sleeping?" Jane said, now teasing Jack.

"W-well…" Jack opened his eyes as he began to panic. "I didn't like the idea of sleeping on the floor."

Jack finished pulling a satisfied expression with his answer.

"So you just creep into my bed!" Jane practically squealed wanting to see how much further she could go with this.

"Hey! You didn't seem to argue at the time!" Jack fought back, the blush now covering most of his face.

"That's because _at the time_ I didn't think you would steal all the covers."

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled, now realising that she was only teasing him.

"Your nasty…" Jack mumbled, snuggling up in the covers.

Jane chuckled and jumped out of the covers. She went to the kitchen praying that there was some food left and luckily there was… a bowl of cereal.

"I guess dad was right about restocking…" Jane thought to herself as she ate the Kellogg's, actually preferring it without milk.

Ten minutes later Jack was about to drift off when suddenly Jane dived on the bed and quickly crawled under the covers.

"It's freezing!" Jane squealed, rubbing her feet together under the bed, trying to regain some heat.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Jack moaned…

Jane hugged herself as her hands started to shake from the cold, no heating really was a bummer.

Jack watched as Jane tried to keep herself warm and chuckled at the lame attempt.

"Come here…" Jack said holding his arms out.

Jane didn't need to be asked twice, she shuffled forward and curled up against Jack's blue hoodie.

"Thank you." She muffled against his chest.

Jack hugged her tightly, although he was the winter spirit, he did like the cosiness of the bed meaning keeping some heat.

"Why are you still shaking?" Jack asked, now concerned for Jane.

"Because we have no heating here… and I was in the kitchen bare footed and with a vest top on…" She muffled in Jack's chest again.

"How come you'r so warm? I would have thought winter spirits would be a bit colder…" Jane retorted.

"Well, one… I'm actually only a few degrees under the average temperature of a person and two, I've been under the covers all morning." Jack said almost chocking halfway through when Jane hugged him tightly, obviously getting irritated by the coldness.

"_Jesus!_ Why can't I get warm!" Jane huffed. Jack chuckled at her our burst and said.

"Here put this on…"

Jane let go of him to see what he was doing. Her mouth dropped when she saw Jack about to remove his hoodie.

"What are you doing!" Jane said while pulling his hoodie back down over his stomach.

Jack pulled a confused expression. "I'm trying to give you my hoodie so then you'll be a bit warmer…"

"No!" Jane said shaking her head as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Why not… your cold aren't you?" Jack asked, now confused as to why she was blushing.

"You'r not wearing anything underneath!" Jane hissed, now remembering Kayla was asleep in the other room.

Jack had to bite his cheeks so that he wouldn't smile.

"I'm not a woman Jane, it's not like there's anything to show." He said, still trying his best not to laugh.

Jane became more embarrassed. "Yeah… but still, it's weird." She mumbled, while twiddling with her thumbs.

"Oh yeah cause it's not like we slept in the same bed all night is it?" Jack snorted, now laughing at her state.

"But…" Jane protested but Jack wouldn't have any more.

"Just be quiet and take the damn jumper." He said while peeling his hoodie off and handing it to her.

Jane's face flushed an even deeper red when she saw Jack's chest… she hadn't expected him to have abs.

Shaking her head from the thought, she sat up and pulled the hoodie over herself, finding it warm she laid back down next to Jack and snuggled into it.

"What are you do-" Jane asked as Jack pulled her into his arms once again.

"What, I'm not gonna let you steal all the heat!" Jack moaned.

Jane shook her head… "And you call yourself a winter sprit."

Jack chuckled against her shoulder. "Be quiet…"

Jane blushed for the umpteenth time that morning as she thought of the things Lydia and Natalie would say if they saw her at that moment.

_Oh god…_

**A/N**

**Ok hope you liked this chapter… please leave a review and I might start writing another chapter either to post later on today or early tomorrow… it's up to you x**


End file.
